Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 20
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 20 in Tirana, Albania. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 20, a national final format that consists of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Rbecka represented Sweden with the song "Should Have Surrendered", which came twenty-first in the final and scored 152 points. Fantasifestivalen 20 Fantasifestivalen 20 was the Swedish music competition that selects Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. Hosted by Gina Dirawi and Jovan Radomir, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 9 June 2016 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. "One" performed by Amy Deasismont and "Should Have Surrendered" performed by Rbecka qualified directly to the final, while "Fick Feeling" performed by Samir & Viktor and "Vi mot världen" performed by Veronica Maggio qualified to the second chance round. "Color Me Blue" performed by Linnea Krepper, "Alive" performed by Since Ever and "Sorry for You" performed by Moment were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 16 June 2016 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Fire in the Rain" performed by Måns Zelmerlöw and "I'm Not Your Lady" performed by Olivia qualified directly to the final, while "Here She Comes" performed by CazziOpeia and "Dansar bort med någon annan" performed by Sanna Nielsen qualified to the second chance round. "Unicorns & Ice Cream" performed by Dolly Style, "Blood on Their Hands" performed by Julia Frej and "Ego" performed by Isa were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 23 June 2016 at the Tegera Arena in Leksand. "Give Me That" performed by Lisa Ajax and "Gathering Storm" performed by Eleine qualified directly to the final, while "Always on My Mind" performed by Hanna & Andrea and "Yesterday R.I.P." performed by Wiktoria qualified to the second chance round. "Shoot You Down" performed by Nea Nelson, "Vodka on the Rocks" performed by Zanko and "Backa" performed by Niello feat. Albin Johnsén|Albin & Mattias Andréasson were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 30 June 2016 at the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping. "Shutdown" performed by Amanda Winberg and "Here We Go Again" performed by Mimi Werner & Brolle qualified directly to the final, while "Wasn't My Fault" performed by Christie & The Dream Beats and "Bara få va mig själv" performed by Laleh qualified to the second chance round. "Kengele" performed by SaRaha, "Pretty Little Liar" performed by MY and "Britney" performed by Emil Berg were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 7 July 2016 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Yesterday R.I.P." performed by Wiktoria, "Wasn't My Fault" performed by Christie & The Dream Beats, "Bara få va mig själv" performed by Laleh and "Always on My Mind" performed by Hanna & Andrea qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 25 July 2019 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs will compete — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting will select the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the second half of the final. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform ninteenth in the grand final, following Bulgaria and preceding Latvia. Sweden came 21st in the final, scoring 152 points. On stage, Rbecka was joined by three backing dancers and two backing vocalists. The performance made usage of various camera effects, as well as smoke on the stage. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Amy Deasismont. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 20 *North Vision Song Contest 20 Category:NVSC 20 countries